A Teen Titans Christmas
by Shadow Avenger
Summary: The TT's have an interesting holiday. Rated PG-13 for future swearing
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the Teen Titans…but it would be interesting. A teen…that owns the Teen Titans.  
  
Chapter One: The Special  
  
Twas many days before Christmas  
  
And all through the Tower  
  
Not one thing was clean  
  
Except for one towel  
  
Robin was sitting on the couch watching the big screen TV flip from one channel to another. It usually did that when Beast Boy won the remote.  
  
Should have picked scissors instead, thought the Boy Wonder.  
  
"Here it is," crowed the short green teenager.  
  
Robin's mood peaked when he saw a black and white Jimmy Stewart on the TV.   
  
It's a Wonderful Life was his favorite Christmas movie.   
  
Gazing outside he saw that it was snowing heavily. Just the way he liked it.  
  
His mood vanished quickly when he found out that it was a commercial and wouldn't be on for another three days.  
  
"Damn," he cursed under his breath. He quickly took it back when Starfire floated over to the seat next to him and sat down.  
  
"Perhaps I may venture an idea as to what holiday special you may watch?" she offered.  
  
Beast Boy didn't understand what venture meant but decided not to ask.  
  
"Sock it to me, Star."  
  
She smiled and said, "A Charlie Brown Christmas."  
  
Robin would have gotten up but unfortunately for him, Cyborg and Raven joined the others.  
  
"Good idea," said BB as he flipped to the channel. They were halfway through it when it came to a commercial.  
  
Starfire gave a giggle. "I did not know that many dogs on your planet could ice skate that well. As well as make animal noises that well."  
  
"Is it just me," asked Cyborg, "or does Raven remind you of Lucy a little bit?"  
  
"No," replied Raven dryly.  
  
Robin felt very uncomfortable there. If there was anything else on he would have suggested they watch it but he didn't want to ruin it for Starfire, who seemed very interested in what she was watching.   
  
Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't have to watch it, he thought.  
  
He closed his eyes and could actually feel himself dripping into unconsciousness. Just as he was almost there, he felt Starfire tap on his arm and say, "Robin, the little boy with the blanket is about to reveal the true meaning of Christmas.  
  
Oh no!, thought Robin.  
  
He stayed with his eyes closed but then felt something metallic and wet enter his ear. His eyes bolted open.  
  
"Dammit, Cy!"  
  
"And there were in the same country Shepard's," began the cartoon child. "Abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them!"  
  
Robin could feel the tears building up.  
  
Raven was the first to notice. Her leader hadn't noticed her looking at him with a strange face and she was glad for it.  
  
This is unusual, she thought.  
  
"And they were sore afraid," continued Linus. "And the angel said unto them, "Fear not! For, behold, I bring you tidings o great joy, which will be to all people."  
  
Beast Boy was the next to notice. Seeing Robin cry was the last thing he ever expected him to do. Especially while they were watching this.  
  
Robin's eyes were focused on the screen. He now began to say everything Linus was saying as he said it.  
  
"For unto you," they both said, Robin with a shaky and teary voice, "is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ, the Lord.  
  
"And this shall be a sign unto you: Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger." And suddenly, there was with the angel a multitude of the Heavenly Host praising God, and saying, "Glory to God in the Highest, and on Earth peace, and good will toward men." When he was done, Robin broke into tears. He buried them in his rubber gloves and began to sob like a little child.  
  
Now Cyborg and Starfire noticed it.   
  
Robin, their leader, their friend, was crying over a little cartoon. Starfire was about to put her hand on Robin's shoulder but he quickly leapt off the couch and left the room just as Linus said, "That's what Christmas is all about, Charlie Brown."  
  
As soon as he was sure Robin was out of earshot, Cyborg said, "Did anyone else just see what I saw?"  
  
"Whoa," was all Beast Boy said.  
  
"Definitely not what I expected," agreed Raven.  
  
"Should we see what is troubling Robin?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Nah," said Cyborg. "We should leave him alone."  
  
"No," disagreed Raven. "Christmas is a season of giving. Right now, we need to give Robin a talking to."  
  
"About what?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
Raven walked down the hallway towards Robin's bedroom and muttered, "I have no idea."  
  
Well that's chapter one. I hope you liked it. 


	2. The Message

Ok, those of you who read the first chapter might be a little confused as to why Robin actually started to cry but I'm gonna explain that in this chapter. Thanks to all 3 of you who reviewed.   
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Message  
  
  
  
Twas many days before Christmas  
  
And all through the Tower  
  
Not one thing was clean  
  
Except for one towel  
  
  
  
As Robin sat in his room he quickly wiped away the tears that had laid to rest on his cheeks.  
  
Dammit, he thought, after so many years, you'd think I'd have gotten over it!  
  
He went over to the CD player and inserted one of the discs. He waited until he found the right number to stop pushing the button and actually listen to the music.  
  
The music had no lyrics to it and that was what Robin enjoyed particularly about this song. (AN: If anyone reading this fic has soon the movie Goodfellas, it's that song they start playing when they find the bodies in the pink car.)  
  
It was soothing to say the least but it still reminded him of being sad.  
  
Great plan, Boy Idiot!  
  
As he shut off the music there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
It was definitely Starfire's voice. Robin knew that his friends would probably come check on him due to his unusual behavior. He guessed that they would send Starfire because everyone (which consisted of Beast Boy and Cyborg) thought they would make a great couple.  
  
"Robin?" she said again in her angelic voice. "Forgive me if I am interrupting you but may we come in?"  
  
The leader of the Teen Titans sighed.  
  
Might as well get it over with anyway.  
  
He cleared his throat so it wouldn't sound choky and said, "Yes."  
  
The door to his room hissed open.   
  
Robin sat up on the edge of his bed. Starfire gracefully flew in and sat next to him. Beast Boy took up a place on the floor while Raven and Cyborg just stood and observed their friend.  
  
"Robin," began Starfire, "I wish to know what is upsetting you so that perhaps we can relieve you of your bad tidings?"  
  
"Yea, dude," agreed Beast Boy. "Geez, you cried harder than I did after I saw Titanic."  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow. "You cried after seeing Titanic?"  
  
The green teenager just realized that he had said too much.   
  
"Uh- I had something in my...I stubbed my toe and...SHUT UP!"  
  
"It's nothing," said Robin sadly as he wiped away the last tear he had missed.  
  
"I don't know man," disagreed Cyborg. "I've seen you take a lot of pain but Linus? Damn, good thing we never came up against him."  
  
"It was back when I was in second grade," explained Robin. "We-uh, were doing Charlie Brown Christmas for our school pageant. Oddly enough I had to be Linus."  
  
"No kidding, oddly enough," said Beast Boy. "You look way more like Pigpen."  
  
"Anyway...I had to do that big number that you guys saw. Well after the show, my dad came up to me and said that was the proudest moment he ever had of me. And when he died...I could never handle that scene on TV without crying." He looked around and saw the sympathetic looks on his friends' faces.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said with a small laugh. "You must think I'm a complete fool."  
  
"You had a small emotional breakdown," said Raven. "Everybody has them. Except me."  
  
"Yea," said Robin brushing the subject off. "Let's get back to the TV. Charlie Brown is over and MAD TV is gonna be on in two hours."  
  
Beast Boy exited the room before anyone had a chance to react. When the other's retreated Robin's room they found he had turned into a beagle and had begun dancing like Snoopy. All but Raven laughed though she did raise another eyebrow, though not in criticism.  
  
  
  
At 10:30 there was a beeping from Robin's utility belt. He pulled out a small paging device and sighed.   
  
"I got a page coming in. I'll be back. Just gonna read it in my room."  
  
"Gotta be another fan-mail," guessed Beast Boy. "I get tons of 'em everyday."  
  
"I never knew restraining orders counted as fan-mail," said Raven as she observed a commercial for the Clapper, claiming the product was new.  
  
  
  
Robin gasped at the piece of paper. Just when things couldn't get any worse, they did. He raced out of his room with the paper in hand, ready to tell his friends the dreaded news when he stopped. This was going to be his problem to deal with. He wasn't gonna stress his friends out with more weird news from him. Before he went to the garbage and ripped it in two, he read it again.  
  
  
  
He is coming.  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
DG  
  
  
  
Robin sighed and put the two pieces of paper in the garbage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, I can't believe I wrote so much after such a short ass chapter before this one. Ok, well I hope that clears things up. Yea my explanation to the crying may be dumb or even f*&*in' stupid, but hey! What am I supposed to do? THIS IS MY STORY!!! Sorry about that...holiday stress.  
  
R&R  
  
  
  
Shadow Avenger 


	3. The Revelation

Here is Chapter Three. Oh by the way, my Robin is Tim Drake.  
  
Chapter Three: The Revelation  
  
Usually it was routine that someone stay up throughout the night at Titan Tower so that way they would be alerted to any late-night emergencies.   
  
Though Robin's turn was yesterday, he insisted to Beast Boy that he stay up.  
  
"I have some things I have to do," explained the Boy Wonder.  
  
Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Like what? Watch the Spice Channel?"  
  
By 2 AM Robin had cleaned every square millimeter of Titan Tower. Upon awakening he heard Beast Boy gasp in shock.  
  
"Dude, what did you do?"  
  
"Cleaned up."  
  
"I must express my gratitude for cleaning up our home," thanked Starfire. "This is most generous of you."  
  
"Somethin' goin' on?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"No," replied Robin quickly.  
  
As Raven sat meditating in front of the large windows that overviewed part of the city and the lake, Cyborg sat at one of the consoles nearby.   
  
This behavior of Robin's was bugging him. It seemed weird and also it seemed that Robin was hiding something.  
  
Slade was the first thing that came to mind.  
  
But that was over and done with. And besides, Robin had told them that he would never hide anything from them again.   
  
He remembered hearing Robin tearing up that piece of paper but when he checked the garbage, Cyborg found that it had already been emptied.  
  
"Computer," said Cyborg to the console, which was voice interactive, "review all transmissions sent to Robin's quarters within the last 24 hours."  
  
The computer beeped and replied in a mechanical female voice, "Working."  
  
There was another beep and the last transmission appeared on screen.  
  
He is coming.  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
DG  
  
"Computer," said Cyborg, "review all transmissions sent to Robin's quarters since the Teen Titans was formed-excluding the one's sent by Slade."  
  
A huge list of transmissions came up but they all seemed to be coming from the same person: Bruce Wayne.  
  
Then Cyborg found it.   
  
One that was addressed to Robin but not from Wayne.  
  
"Who is Richard Grayson?"  
  
Cyborg accessed the letter.  
  
Hey Tim! Hear you guys had a bit of trouble with some HIVE kids. Don't sweat it. I convinced him not pay you a visit though he insisted on it. Should have heard it. He kept goin on and on and on and on. He thinks he should send me over to visit. Anyway, I'll talk to ya later.  
  
DG  
  
Cyborg gasped.   
  
It now made sense. The letter, Robin not telling them. Unexpectedly cleaning up the Tower. It all made sense now.  
  
"BATMAN'S COMING FOR CHRISTMAS!!!" Cyborg's voice echoed throughout the tower.  
  
Robin was not sure if it was a joke or not at first.   
  
"Could have been my imagination," he said he started to pummel the punching bag.  
  
"BATMAN'S COMING FOR CHRISTMAS???" Beast Boy shouted.  
  
"DAMMIT!" cursed Robin as he kicked the bag with a spinning kick.  
  
Well that's it for chapter three. Oh and if anyone is reading this, could you help me help someone else? Some guy is looking for a story where Cyborg punches Beast Boy, BB jumps off Titan Tower cause he's in love with Robin and Raven and Starfire fall in love. I read it, it's really long but I can't find it anymore. Hearing about it again makes me want to read it again so if you know what story I'm talking about, please ether tell me or Dangerous Saint. 


End file.
